


Collide

by bazinga01



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Quinn and Rachel Valentine's Day fic that takes place at the dance in the episode "Heart". Fits Undeniable canon, while also taking Quinn and Rachel's current relationship on the show at that point in the season into account. Written before the episode aired.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 24





	Collide

She should have known this wasn't going to work out well. Not after Finn had to deal with her parents confronting her.

She feels like a fool for thinking this Valentine's Day dance would be perfect and romantic for them. How could it when they've got the questions and insecurities of their rushed engagement hanging over them?

They've both made mistakes. They've both acted on things too quickly.

And now they're both terrified to confront the uninformed decisions that they've made.

She should have known that there was no way for this to peacefully resolve.

There was no way that she could admit to Finn that she was scared, that she was worried if they were making the right choice, without him immediately getting defensive.

She understands. She really does.

But things would be so much easier if Finn would just admit that he's as equally terrified and unsure as she is.

She hates feeling like _she's_ the one in the wrong, like _she_ is the one who should feel guilty, just because she finally addressed the suffocating questions that have been weighing down upon them ever since Finn got down on one knee in the auditorium.

Valentine's Day was probably not the best day to bring it up, but she couldn't help it.

Everyone is watching them with questioning eyes because they all _know_ now, and they're waiting to see if the shaky ground that she's standing on with Finn inevitably falls through.

They watch with judging and curious eyes, and she has her hands looped around the neck of her awkwardly tall boyfriend, and all she sees is her modest engagement ring sparklingly on her finger that's resting against his neck.

She feels the stares and she sees that sparkle, and she can't help but finally admit aloud to him that she's terrified.

And it _hurts,_ because instead of dealing with their issues, Finn looks at her with wounded eyes and storms off, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by friends and happy couples.

This is how she finds herself at one of the corner tables alone, idling tracing her finger along the rim of her plastic cup filled with unnaturally red punch.

She's been sitting by herself for nearly twenty minutes now, and no one has even noticed. It's not exactly surprising, considering how hidden away her table is and how much her friends are caught up in their own happy circumstances.

She's not surprised that this is how her Valentine's Day has ended up.

She's not surprised.

But that doesn't mean she isn't disappointed.

Every year, she used to be _so_ jealous of the girls who had somebody for this romantic holiday.

Having a boyfriend meant that she could join the ranks of those girls, that she wouldn't be one of the lonely people when that February day came around again.

Yet somehow, today has left her just as alone as if she were actually single.

Several minutes pass as billboard pop songs blast through the speakers.

She ducks her head and stares at her hands as she fidgets them against her lap.

Her head is lowered and so she doesn't even notice that a person has approached her until someone is tapping her gently on the shoulder from behind.

She raises her head and looks behind herself curiously, and is met with concerned hazel eyes gazing down at her.

"Hey, Quinn," she greets her morosely.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks gently as she moves around to crouch next to her. "Where's Finn?"

"He stormed off a little while ago," she admits quietly.

"Seriously?" Quinn's frown deepens. "Why?"

"Because I told him I wasn't one hundred percent sure about our engagement anymore and he got mad at me, even though I _know_ he's just as unsure as I am. The only difference is he won't admit it."

"So he just left you here?" Quinn questions with mild anger, resting her hand against Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah," she mumbles in reply.

"That's ridiculous. You don't deserve that, Rachel. Especially not on Valentine's Day."

Rachel just shrugs her shoulders in response and remains quiet.

"Are you just going to sit here and look sad the rest of the night?"

She looks up and stares into the kind hazel eyes observing her with concern.

"I guess," she shrugs. "I'll probably just have one of my dads come pick me up soon."

"No, none of that," Quinn shakes her head. "You're here and the night isn't over yet. Come on."

She pulls on Rachel's wrist until she grudgingly stands up from her seat.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asks her in confusion.

"_We_ are going to go dance and enjoy the rest of our evening," Quinn answers, gently pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Not right now, Quinn," Rachel leans away. "Wait a couple minutes, at least. They just started another slow song."

She looks to the dance floor and watches as all the couples find each other and begin to dance in slow circles.

"So?" Quinn questions lightly, eyebrow raised and lips quirking up in a smile.

She still isn't used to Quinn's casual demeanor around her, and the fact that Quinn is serious about being a real friend.

Quinn answers her so casually and looks at her with such cool confidence that she finds it difficult to say no.

Instead, she hesitantly agrees with a softly voiced "okay" and Quinn guides her over to the dance area.

This is totally normal right?

I mean, girls who are close friends do this all the time where they joke around and slow dance together.

It's really not a big deal.

At least, Quinn is making it seem like it isn't.

And Quinn is probably the better determiner of this. After all, she's the one who's had actual girlfriends in the past to do this kind of stuff with.

Having a real and sustaining friendship with another girl is still very new to her, and so she's counting on Quinn to be her guide while she slowly figures out how this close friendship thing is all supposed to work.

She recognizes the song as the male vocalist begins to sing. The intro lyrics of _Collide_ by Howie Day play through the speakers, and Quinn reaches for her as she hears the first line.

_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through._

Rachel stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do, and Quinn laughs, guiding the placement of her hands.

Unlike Finn, Quinn only places one of Rachel's hands on her shoulder, gripping their other hands together as she places her right hand on Rachel's waist.

Rachel looks into hazel eyes with curiosity, and Quinn smiles warmly in response.

"If we're gonna slow dance, we're gonna do it right. None of that stupid awkward shuffling in place crap."

Rachel giggles lightly as Quinn begins to guide them in a gentle waltz, effortless footwork guiding Rachel around the dance floor in patterns.

"Where did you learn to lead?" she asks Quinn with curiosity.

"Cotillion," Quinn smiles back. "There were way more girls than guys so we had to learn to lead too."

"Well I must say, I'm impressed by how much you remember," Rachel compliments as Quinn twirls her to the left again.

She thinks she might detect a blush on Quinn's cheeks but the dim lights make it hard to tell for sure.

"Thanks."

"So what about you, Quinn? Are you having a good night?" Rachel asks, looping her arm less rigidly around Quinn as she begins to relax into their dance.

"I am," Quinn replies sincerely, smile on her lips.

"Never thought I'd see you okay with being single on Valentine's Day," Rachel smiles cautiously, hoping that Quinn will see that she's just teasing and trying to make light conversation.

Quinn won't be insulted, right?

"Me either," she replies with a laugh, and Rachel exhales in relief. "I'm happy though. I'm going to Yale and everything is _finally_ working out for me."

Eyes alight with joy and excitement track along her face and Rachel's smile broadens in response.

"I'm so happy for you, Quinn," she replies, tracing her hand gently against the back of Quinn's neck in an affectionate gesture. "You deserve it after everything you've been through."

"And you? Are you happy Rachel?"

Quinn questions her with such sincerity, and she wonders what she must have done that _finally_ earned her Quinn's genuine friendship.

But her smile falters slightly at Quinn's question.

"Yeah. S-sure," she nods, forcing herself to maintain her smile.

Quinn moves in closer, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist more as if to embrace her in a one-armed hug.

"You've got so many amazing things to look forward to, Rachel Berry. You're so close. Don't you dare let your dreams start faltering now," Quinn murmurs against her, adamant gaze searching Rachel's guarded eyes.

Rachel blinks at her a few times before she finally lets the façade slip.

"I'm scared, Quinn," she admits in a whisper, eyes shining and voice wavering.

When Quinn sees the tears begin to approach, she pulls Rachel's face against her shoulder so that she can hide from the people dancing around them.

Rachel's arm loops fully around her neck and she rests her head gently on Quinn's shoulder, concealing her fear against Quinn's warm neck.

"I know you are," Quinn whispers back. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Quinn sways them gently to the tune of the song, trading their waltz for a more muted dance like the dancers of those around them.

"How do you know for sure?" Rachel breathes against her neck, voice heavy with doubt.

"Because you're the strongest person I've ever met," Quinn replies softly into her ear. "And I have faith that you have the strength to figure all of this out and get through it."

"Yeah?" Rachel whispers unsurely.

"Yeah," Quinn agrees quietly. "I'm gonna go to New Haven and you're gonna go to New York. We're going to get there, Rachel. You and me, we're going to get there."

Rachel pulls back from Quinn's shoulder and wipes quickly at her eyes before wrapping her arm around Quinn again, looking into reassuring hazel eyes.

"Is Yale close to New York?" Rachel questions softly, searching Quinn's face.

She watches as Quinn's eyes swirl with captivating green and crinkle as her face widens in a smile.

Quinn grins widely at her and nods her head.

"Close enough."


End file.
